rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Agent Carolina
its not Tex at the end of epesoide 1 when the screen goes to the director if you look at nuber one its to long to be texas its probaly Caroliona King692 21:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) It's probably Tex In Red vs Blue: Out of Mind: Part IV, York says that Tex and Omega were the best, and that not even he or Wyoming, numbers 2 and 3 respectively, could compete with them. However, it could be Agent Carolina. I say this because in the episode Number One, the unkown freelancer switches color and says 'My turn,' despite having already killed a number of soldiers, indicating the possibility of dual A.I. Alright. The two conclusions everyone else has made it to. However because Tex appears to have her armor this season its more widely believed to be Carolina.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) She sounds like tex so it might be Alison Ohhooo! Thats a good speculation!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 07:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice sarcasm Sniper. Now keep in mind EVERY FEMALE IN THE THREE EPISODES THAT HAVE AIRED SOUND LIKE TEX. Now I don't think that armor enhancement turned her invisible. I think it was a chameleon effect where she blended into the background. CyrusArc 21:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, most of the female voice actors do sound alike. So it's not suprising alot of people think it might be Tex. I think it's Carolina for two reasons, 1. There is a picture of all the freelancers on this site that show Tex AND the unknown freelancer, 2. Her armour color is Carolina blue. I can't be the only one who noticed this. (ZBot316, July 1, 2011) NO MORE SPECULATION. Wait till the next episode for her identity.--The Renegade 01:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You weren't ZBot. Most believe it is Carolina.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It is not tex but it could be: Number 1 could be: Carolina: *She's a girl *Like the other freelancers on that list she is a character that we know even a little about *We know that Carolina was given 2 AI and the girl in "Number One" switches armor color from brown to blue as if by two different forms Connecticut: *She's a girl *They both have helmets that (unlike any other freelancer besides the Meta) are not Mark VI, although in season 8 CT was shown with an EOD helmet and "she" is wearing a halo 3 rogue helmet. *At the beginning of "Number one", her armor is brown like CT One big thing is that her armor color changed to camouflage with the wall at the beginning of "Number one" so this agent most likely in possession of the AI sigma to change color. Just because Number 1 could switch between two different armor colors doesn't mean she would need 2 A.I.s in order to do so. The fact that she and C.T. have non-Mark VI helmets doesn't mean anything either. Number One's armor wasn't even brown, it was gray. Also, Maine was the agent who got Sigma, not Number One. Also, remember to sign your posts. --Jonsey117 02:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Her name I took a screenshot of the chart of agents and here it is: and from what I can tell it is most likely CAROLINA because theres 8 letters and the bottoms of the letters are curved ©, two flat (A), two flat ®, curved (O), long flat (L), one thin flat (I), two flat with 2nd longer than first N, and two flat (A) Nice evaluation, but it's old news. Sorry :/ CyrusArc 03:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) If it's old news, then why not rename the page? That's proof it has to be Carolina. Not to be the speculator type, just saying that has to be Carolina. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 01:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) We're not allowed to change it until it is shown or said in the show that Number 1 is Carolina. if we change it, it is speculation. CyrusArc 03:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 15:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You might want to change the redirect link to "Carolina" instead of "Agent Carolina". Right now, it's a redirect page. Sarge's Shotgun 16:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What? Why make a redirect to the correct page name? You can use either Carolina or Agent Carolina. We just use Agent in the characters section.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC)